


队友在附近的午后不建议打盹

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Series: 起因是一件外套 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 下午的比赛之间会有半个小时的休息时间，乌野刚刚结束鱼跃一周惩罚。经理们给队员分发饮用水、运动饮料和小零食补充体力，一直到晚饭前。





	队友在附近的午后不建议打盹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Napping in the afternoon is not advised when your teammates are around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101826) by [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya). 

> 就是想开个男友外套小脑洞，ok？？？

下午的比赛之间会有半个小时的休息时间，乌野刚刚结束鱼跃一周惩罚。经理们给队员分发饮用水、运动饮料和小零食补充体力，一直到晚饭前。

月岛拿着一个饭团和一瓶宝矿力向学校前的空地走去，把体育馆的嘈杂抛在身后。天气很不错，太阳没那么灼热，还不时吹过一丝微风。找到一处不错的树荫，金发少年坐下开始享受零食和休息时光，不一会儿就靠上树干沉浸在纷乱的思绪中，机械地咬下饭团上的米粒。

“这里可以坐吗？”

月岛抬头，音驹的队长正站在一旁。他想要一些独处的时间，但过去的几天他并不完全不欢迎黑尾。这个稍微年长的球员一开始挑衅了他，但有什么东西，也许是坦诚吧，最终打动了月岛。他不知道自己身上有什么特质让对手校的队长注意到了他。但不管怎样，尽管他嘴上不愿承认，内心还是有点小得意的。

“请便。”黑尾应声默默坐下，也开始吃东西，然后注意到月岛手里的零食有点……小？

“你就吃这点？打了一下午球之后？”

“这些就可以了。”月岛回答。

“不，我觉得不可以。吃这么点怎么保持体能？”黑尾从他的盘子里拿出半个三明治塞进了月岛手里。

“我真的……”抗议在金发少年唇边卡住，知道和这个公鸡头争论是没有用的。当这个年长的球员判定月岛吃得太少之后（至少在黑尾的标准里），几天以来一直想方设法给他塞各种食物。

接下来的几分钟两人没有说话，安静地咀嚼手里的食物。

吃饱之后，月岛决定躺在柔软的草坪上闭目养神一会儿。月岛很快就觉得有点昏昏欲睡，因为躺着不动之前舒服的凉风此时让人感到些许寒意。

黑尾注意到月岛向自己靠了靠，稍微收起了膝盖，问道：“你冷吗？”

“嗯。”金发少年轻声肯定，几乎猜到了接下来会发生的，有什么东西盖在了身上，把微风里的凉意阻挡在外。他睡意渐浓，迷迷糊糊间听到黑尾轻轻笑了一声。

月岛看起来很安详，表情放松不是平常愁容满面的样子。他看起来甚至有点可爱，黑尾心想。他不得不承认自己心中对这个金发的好感度在逐渐上涨。月岛身上的某种东西看起来很有挑战性从而引起了他的注意，之后的几天他甚至在某种程度上承认自己有点被迷住了。

轻轻的鼻息声让黑尾觉得现在眯一会儿似乎也不错，也在草地上躺了下来。

***

感觉到有人拍自己肩膀，黑尾的意识从睡梦中被拉回。他猛然睁眼，注意到几件事。首先，夜久和乌野的菅原正看着他，前者的脸上是愉悦的坏笑，后者的笑容满脸写着之后有事要和他谈谈。黑尾注意到的第二件事是右边躺着的温暖的身体。

噢，噢。月岛睡着之后大约翻了个身，向自己的这边挤了挤，金发少年的一只手正环着自己的腰。黑尾决定现在就是叫醒月岛的最佳时期。黑尾轻推金发少年，急切地小声说：“阿月，阿月，醒醒！”

“刚才你们俩都没回来，我们就来找了”，夜久解释说，脸上还挂着玩味的表情。

“那么，音驹的队长，你打算对我的一年级后辈做什么？”菅原跟着说道。

“喂，你们听我说，我什么都没干。我们吃了东西然后他睡着了，然后大概我也睡着了。”黑尾试图辩解，胡乱挥舞着双手。然而菅原和夜久的表情分明表示他们一个字都不相信。

月岛终于醒了过来，有气无力地直起身。“发生了什么？”

噢，噢。黑尾转头看向月岛，意识到自己刚刚把外套盖在了月岛身上。emm，这可能让事情更可疑了。黑尾无助地用双手揉自己的脸，不知如何解释这完全是单纯的。但问题在于黑尾自己也不太确定到底是不是完全单纯。他什么都没有做，但他也知道自己之后可能试图做些什么。

“噢。”月岛环视周围大概了解了情况。他和黑尾大约是睡着了，队友发现他们没有回去就出来找人。他后知后觉地发现自己肩上披着一件带着黑尾气味的红色外套。

月岛站起身，使自己尽量冷漠地耸肩抖落音驹的外套，把它递给黑尾，含糊地说：“这个，谢谢你。”

菅原带月岛回乌野的集合地点时，这位三年级的二传手向金发少年投去了一个疑问的眼神。

另一边，黑尾和夜久沉默着走回队伍。

“你知道吗，**队长**”，夜久首先打破了沉默，还挂着刚才的坏笑。“我留下证据了。”

音驹的自由人拿着手机在黑尾面前晃晃，屏幕的照片上他和月岛紧紧依偎在一起熟睡着，乌野的一年级生身上盖着的分明是音驹的红色外套。黑尾绝望极了，感到耳朵发烫，知道自己大概已经满脸通红。

“所以，你现在是不是非常想我把这张照片发你，嗯？”

黑尾大胆推测，到了晚上，音驹队里每个人，除了他自己，手机里都会有这张照片。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译碎碎念：昨前天爆肝翻完那篇，满脑子黄色废料（黄到不敢带排球少年tag那种），来点小甜文。虽然最后还是要开车，但这个part没有那就是没有（草(日语)）,食用愉快。


End file.
